Reflections
by tasukinomiko1
Summary: A reflection on Dark's past and prestent. Along with Sakura a mysteriuos girl who just moved to Japan and has made friends with Daisuke. What are her conntctions to Dark and his mysterious past.


Chapter 1  
  
She lay there in the snow, but it was no longer a pure white color. It had been stained, stained with the deep red of blood, angel's blood. Three of the others in the party just stood there in horror at what had happened seconds before. The other a mysterious looking male lay over a young girl, who looked almost too perfect to be real. With the light blonde hair and deep blue eyes staring up into his with a look of horrible pain but below a slight smile crept across her small gentle lips.  
  
Through sods he spoke, holding on to the almost lifeless body "Evee.your gonna be ok.every thing is going to be ok".  
  
He paused for a second looking down at her with his Tuscan red eyes staring into hers. He gently brushed a bit of golden blonde hair from her face, exposing one of deep wounds on her face. Why, he wondered, why had this happened to her? His only true love and dearest friend, why must they attack her why couldn't they of attacked me. At least I could have defended my self and we would all have been ok, but no they attacked her, she had to time to protect her self. Or time from one of us to help. He continued to asks him self all these questions, that could not be answered until. Evee, the girl that lay dieing in his arms tired to speak. With all the strength she had left she lifted her heavily wounded arm up to the face of the young boy holding her.  
  
"Dark." She Whispered. Dark was torn out of his deep though and looked at her in shock.  
  
"Evee, don't speak", he said gently putting a finger to her lips, "you need to save your strength so we can get out so here"  
  
"You and the others need to get out of here now, or the same thing will happen to you as it did to me. I don't have enough strength to make it any farther and I would just be slowing you down, if you tried to bring me along." Tears began to run down her checks as she spoke in a soft voice, "you must go now, I know we will me again my love, and all of us will meet again. They can not break us apart. So what if they caught us once. We might even make it off better on earth."  
  
At this point in time she was cut off when Dark held her close to him in a hard yet gently hug, so that he would not hurt her even more. "I'm not.I mean were not just going to just leave you here. We are too loyal to just leave one of us to die out in the woods of a new world all alone." He spoke gently into her ear. Evee was starting to get annoyed at the moment she didn't want to see all of her closets friends die just to stay by her side. She pushed away from Dark looking him straight in the eyes with a serious look.  
  
"Now listen to me, you are going to go now! It's an order, you'll all must find lives here so that you can survive. I will find a way to meet up with you again. I promise but you must leave now or they will find us. We committed another crime by running away from that trial and coming here without them but if you hide they will not find you. It is to late for me but not you." She yelled this to Dark but the others standing around knew she meant it to them to. They knew they had to run for they had escaped from the trial and ran to this other world know as earth where they could hide among the humans and try to find a better life here.  
  
Dark still didn't understand why she wanted him to abandon her here to leave and forget about her. He loved her to much and could never forget her. One of the three standing the tallest male out of the group with fire red hair and eyes to match it understood that Dark was not comprehending what Evee wanted them to do. So he kneeled down next to dark and placed his hand gently on dark's shoulder. "Dark." he spoke in a deep but soft voice, "we need to listen to her, if we don't go know you will never see her again. It will all end here all that we stood for. We could go know and hide here so that you can meet up with Evee again when the time comes."  
  
He looked over to Evee giving a forced smile trying to hide away his deep sadness that lay within him. His friend was dieing and he could do nothing to save her. He felt so helpless, they all did. Each wanting to help but there powers were unless at the moment.  
  
After a while had passed they had all finally convinced Dark that the four of them had to run and leave Evee behind. They all said there sad and painful farewells to Evee as they propped her under a tree where she would be more comfortable waiting for what ever came next. The three that had been standing left Dark alone with Evee for a while so that he could give his last goodbyes.  
  
"Here, I want you to have this" Dark said as he pulled a beautiful gold chain out of his pocket, that contained a pendent of some sort, "I've been meaning to give it to you for a while but I never found the right time." he trailed off as fresh tear welled up in this eyes.  
  
Evee smiled with the sweetest smile she had the strength to muster up. "It's beautiful; I will cherish it forever and never take it off. The next time we meet I will make sure I still have it so that you may find me when you feel lost without me." Dark put the necklace around her neck and closed the clasp. The pendent on the necklace was of a silver moon covered in deep green ivy. Jetting out of the side of the moon was a star that contained a mass of beautiful gems. After Dark had finished putting the necklace on Evee he leaded down to kiss her gentle lips for the last time. As Evee passed out and all went black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
**BEEP BEEP BEEP** came the sound of Sakura's alarm clock sitting on a table next to her bed. She sat up with a dart. What kind of horrible nightmare was that, Sakura though to her self? 


End file.
